The present invention relates to a track idler wheel assembly, and in particular to a track idler wheel assembly that provides sound suppression, and a method for providing sound suppression of an undercarriage of a machine, by changing the track link to idler impact characteristics of the track idler wheel assembly.
Operator comfort, as well as noise reduction regulations, requires reducing the sound decibel level emanating from a machine. Perhaps one of the greatest sources of machine noise in earthmoving equipment and construction machines is a track chain contacting the undercarriage components of the equipment or machine. Typically, these earthmoving and construction machines operate using self-laying endless track chain assemblies. Idler wheels are used to guide and support portions of this track chain. Since the track chain assemblies and idler wheel surfaces are manufactured using metal components, noise and vibration are generated between the track chain assemblies and the idler wheels. This noise is then transmitted to, and typically amplified by, the hub of the idler wheel and the track chain assemblies.
One type of idler-wheel assembly used for isolating wear segments from an idler wheel hub is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,041 issued to Caterpillar Inc. on Apr. 4, 1989. In this patent, U-shaped cavities are formed in the wheel assembly hub in which resilient rings are placed. The resilient rings are held in the cavities by hardened metal wear segments. The wear segments are clamped to the assembly by clamping plates secured to the hub by fasteners. However, a disadvantage of this idler wheel assembly is that it requires extensive casting and machining of the hub and the metal wear segments to form the shape of cavities and segments. In addition, the use of a clamping plate provides additional costs, as well as creates metal to metal contact between the clamping plate and the metal wear segments.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming the problems as set forth above. The present invention overcomes the need for the use of a clamping plate, as well as reduces the amount of casting and machining of the hub and wear segments. Further, sound isolation can additionally be provided using, for example, sleeves on connectors which secure the segments to the hub.
The present invention provides an idler wheel assembly, which supports and guides an endless track and provides sound suppression, and a method for providing sound suppression of an undercarriage of a machine. In an embodiment of the present invention, the idler wheel assembly includes a hub having a first side surface and a second side surface onto which a plurality of segments are connected. Each of the plurality of segments has a first flange positioned adjacent the first side surface of the hub, and a second flange positioned adjacent the second side surface of the hub. At least one isolation device may be mounted between the hub and at least one of the plurality of segments to provide sound suppression.
According to a method for suppressing sound of an undercarriage of a machine according to the present invention, an isolation device is positioned between a hub of an idler wheel assembly and at least one of a plurality of segments of the wheel assembly. A first flange of the at least one of a plurality of segments is connected to an adjacent first side surface of the hub, and a second flange of the at least one of a plurality of segments is connected to an adjacent second side surface of the hub.